Time After Time
by thomthom830
Summary: We're Back!Jack and Dani return in this another sequel to my At World's End.Another grand adventure to ensue, with something even weirder than the last time.DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT own POTC.I sure wish I did though. Rated T for violence, probably.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, welcome. I'm back with another installment of Captain Jack and his wife Danielle. Please read. I think this is going to be really cool.

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow was very pleased with his life. He had everything he'd ever wanted.

And currently, Jack was mid-dream.

In this dream, he was sitting down to a pleasant meal with his family. Jack was just about to cut into whatever was on his plate when the younger version of Jack burst through the front door.

"Marry me Rosemary!" the young man shouted.

Jack, still holding the fork and knife, stared in shock at Jack kneeling on the floor, holding out a ring.

The older Jack screamed.

He awoke from his dream. It was the worst dream of his whole entire life.

He sat up and realized he was sweating.

"What's wrong, darling?" Dani, his wife, asked.

"I just had the worst nightmare of my life," Jack said.

"Oh, really?" she asked, not looking at him and fiddling with something on her bureau.

"Yes, I dreamt that Jack and Rosemary were getting married."

"Jack, keep your voice down," Dani said.

"Why should I keep my voice down?" Jack asked, watching his wife fix her hair. "And what's with all the fuss?"

"You really need less rum, darling. Jack and Rosemary are getting married and we are going to Lizzie's house for supper."

"Bugger!" he shouted. Everything suddenly came flooding back.

"Calm down. If you sit nicely at Will's house, you'll get a reward when we get home," Dani smiled.

"What about the children?" Jack asked.

"Less rum will help you remember these things. Andy chose to go away to boarding school, savvy?" she asked.

Jack nodded.

"And Rosemary moved into her own flat with Jack."

"When did I agree to that?" Jack asked.

"You didn't. None of us did. But the general concensus was to keep them close instead of pushing them away. And could you blame either of them for wanting to get away from us? Or Lizzie?" she asked.

"Will they be attending said supper?" Jack asked.

"Supposedly," Dani replied, dabbing her perfume on herself while Jack watched each placement carefully.

Jack was thinking about throwing his wife on the bed and skipping dinner with the Turners.

"How is it that you forgot all about the children?" she asked.

"I was trying to block out the terribly traumatic events. I remember now. All too vividly," Jack sighed.

"Come on, Jack. We're going to be late," Dani said.

"Can't we stay in?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"No. We have to go. This is in preparation for the ceremony next week. The final details must be taken care of," she replied. "You'll go drink your rum with Will and Lizzie and I will be speaking with Rosemary, savvy?"

Jack nodded again. He hated the idea of his little girl getting married. She was only twenty-two and Jack was a mere boy at twenty-three.

Of course, Jack Sparrow was in his late sixties and in comparison, everyone was a mere boy.

"And tonight we should tell Jack and Rosemary about us being immortals," Danielle said as she stepped out of the room.

Jack's closed eyes flashed open and he stood as quickly as he could. He needed to follow his wife.

"Excuse me, madam, you want to tell them that?" Jack said.

"They've already asked and we told them lies. They deserve the truth," she said as they exited their home and started their stroll down to the Turner home.

Rosemary and Jack were already sitting in the dining room when Danielle and Jack arrived. And Jack silently cursed himself because this was all his fault. If he'd never encouraged them so long ago, they wouldn't be bloody engaged now!

Jack thought back to when this madness all began. It was about a year ago. 

He had been sitting at dinner when the boy ran in. And Jack did propose to his little girl in front of him. And Jack did scream as it happened.

So now, when the adults walked into the room, the children stopped cuddling and smiled at their parents.

Jack felt nauseous.

"Daddy? I have a question for you," Rosemary said.

"Here it comes," he whispered to his wife. "What is it?"

"Are you all right with walking me down the aisle?" she asked sweetly.

Jack's face contorted. That was his job in this whole deal, and yet, he hesitated.

"Please, daddy?" she said.

"Oh, of course he will," Dani said. "He'll be happy to."

Jack looked to Danielle and gave her the dirtiest look he'd ever given anyone.

"We're talking about this later," he said.

It was then that Will and Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen with the food.

It was excellent timing, because things were about to get really awkward without it.

A/N: Please review. I love reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It was now the morning of dear Rosemary's wedding. The cake was being hand-carried by the baker who had decorated it fresh that morning and the rest was also coming along just as planned.

And it was thanks to Danielle that these plans were in existence. She had planned the whole thing AND made the wedding dress. To say she was stressed was an understatement. However, she had gotten a lot of help from Elizabeth and Arabella.

Jack had grudgingly agreed to walk his daughter down the aisle, despite finding out that the aisle was in an actual church. Somehow, he'd managed to ignore that fact until someone had mentioned it. Jack hadn't been in an actual church since he was a small boy. And he remembered too well why he wasn't allowed to go back into it with his mother the following Sunday. He'd gotten into a fight with another boy and lit one of the pews on fire with a fallen candle.

So to loosen up before ceremony, he and Will had taken Jack out to celebrate the night before. Now all three of them were still fast asleep in their respective beds. Last night had been great, to say the least.

The ladies had woken at the crack of dawn. There were some last minute details that had to be taken care of that day. And they were missing several members of the bridal party. Marie was arriving by ship from England, where she'd gone to become a teacher at an all-girls school.

It was cutting it close by arriving on the day of, byt a willing and able crew had gone to get her and no one had any doubt that she'd be there. James Norrington had taken his son, Charlie and Jack's son, Andy with the crew of The Adventurer, that way they wouldn't have problems with any other pirates or any naval ships.

So everyone had very important jobs to be doing before four o'clock that afternoon.

And for her part, Rosemary was remaining very calm, despite the madness that was surrounding her. She was sitting alone in her bedroom, reading a book. There was nothing she really had to do anyway. She glanced at the gown on the dressform next to her. It was more beautiful than she'd imagined it. But she was waiting for someone to come tell her it was time and for new she was just content to wait.

At two o'clock, official naval sails were visible in Port Royal harbor. They were finally back with Marie.

Marie was extremely excited to be home. She came bouncing off the ship and went straight to Danielle and Elizabeth.

"Come on," Elizabeth said. "We have to get you cleaned up." She took her daughter by the hand and led her home.

Dani looked at James, Charlie and Andy and hugged each one in turn.

"Thank you," Dani smiled. "All of your uniforms are cleaned and pressed," she told James and the two boys.

"Thanks, mom," Andy said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, everyone needs to go and get ready. I'm going to go get ready. I'm going to get your father. Andy will you make sure William and Jack are awake?"

"Yes, mom," he said and started walking towards the Turner home.

"And your wife has missed you something awful. Go home, men," she said. "I'll see you soon."

James and Charlie headed out for their home and Dani turned to the crew of _The Adventurer_.

"Thank you, all," she said.

"Miss Dani, it was our pleasure," Gibbs said.

"Well, there's no time to be standing around. I'll seee you all at four when we're ready to have a wedding," she said, tearing up.

'Damn,' she thought as she strolled back to her home. 'I wasn't going to cry.'

She stalked into the house and headed straight for the bedroom that she'd shared for so long with Jack.

He was snoring loudly as she came into the room.

"Jack!" she shouted.

No response.

"Oh, drat! My suspenders gone! I wonder if someone could help me re-attach it?" she said, bending down and lifting her dress hem enough to show her stockings being held up by lacy garters.

Jack's body bolted up and the shirtless man reached for his wife.

She dropped the hem quickly and stepped back.

Jack frowned when he realized what had just occured.

"Love, what have I told you about doing that?" Jack asked as he smoothed out his moustache.

"When flattery doesn't work, use trickery," she smiled.

"Wonderful. I'm starting to re-think teaching you such things," Jack said.

"You need to get up and put on your suit. Your daughter needs you today," Dani said.

"Couldn't I wear my coat?" Jack asked, eyeing the suit jacket. "That's got lace on the sleeves."

"Your regular coat has lace on it."

"Yes, but is a lovely shade of yellow. The white seems like...overkill," Jack said, grimacing.

"The compromise was the hat and bandana. The coat is dirty, moldy, smells funny and is totally out of the question," she said.

Dani stepped behind the door and pulled out the dress she was going to wear. It was a lovely shade of blue that matched her eyes.

She dressed herself, but turned so Jack could tighten the corset.

Jack was silent for a while, then continued.

"You think my coat is moldy?" Jack asked.

"It was inside the Kraken for a couple of days," she said.

"The hat was in the Kraken longer than I was," Jack argued.

"No coat. End of story. You can wear the coat later," she said.

"If the night goes as planned, I won't have to," Jack said and winked.

She gave him a dirty look and caused him to be silent once more. He started to get dressed and grimaced even more as Dani came up and buttoned the top four buttons of his shirt.

"I can't breathe like this," he said.

"Well, if you're unconscious, you'll at least be good during the ceremony. I've already asked Will to stand in to walk Rosemary down the aisle if you can't do it."

"What?" he shouted. "She's my daughter!"

That did it. Reverse psychology, whether or not the term had been coined yet, worked with Jack every time.

Eventually, everyone was ready. They had all assembled at the church in Port Royal and the ceremony commenced.

Jack actually smiled and swaggered down the aisle with his beautiful daughter on his arm.

Dani, who wasn't going to cry, started sobbing uncontrollably and the sounds she made echoed through the church.

The ceremony went seemlessly, just as Dani had planned. And after the many weeks of work, the ceremony ended very quickly.

Rosemary had now linked the two families forever and the reception was ready to begin.

The party went well into the night and was a truly magnificent sight.

The cake was five tiers and was topped with pounds and pounds of white butter cream frosting.

Who knew that eventually they'd all be living so well?

Eventually the party died down, because everyone was exhausted. Everyone went their separate ways, they would clean up after they'd gotten a chance to sleep.

A/N: I'm so happy to find that people will still read Jack and Dani stories. I appreciate it so much! Please review some more! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack Sparrow had now had enough. He had previously thought that the worst news he could get was that his only daughter was getting married. But now he got the worst news of his life, from his son.

Andy was joining the Royal Navy.

Jack fainted.

When he had come to finally, there Andy was, in his naval uniform again.

"You cannot be serious," Jack said.

"Dad, they treated you so..." Andy started.

"Badly? Awfully? Terribly? Like an unwanted pet dog who'd occasionally would get thrown a bone, but spent most of its life locked away?" Jack asked.

Andy shook his head. "No, dad. They treated you remarkably fairly for the last few years, considering your crimes."

"Do you know that I've been to the gallows too many times to count? Locked away in jails for days at a time?" Jack asked.

"Dad, I've read about you..."

"You have?" Jack asked. "People have heard of me?"

"It says that you're really old," Andy said. "How is that?"

Danielle decided it was her turn to speak.

"We happen to have stumbled upon the Fountain of Youth on one of our adventures," she said.

"So?" Andy asked.

"The Fountain of Youth made us immortal," she finished quickly.

Andy's mouth opened and closed, just like Jack did, no sound ever coming out.

Jack looked at Danielle with a confused expression on his face as they waited for a response.

"So you two will never die?" Andy asked.

"Not just us," Jack said.

"Who else?" he asked.

"Well, Elizabeth and Will, James, Arabella, and the whole crew of the Adventurer," Dani answered.

"You actually found the Fountain of Youth? And it worked? Then you need to tell the world!" he shouted.

"Oh, no, son. That isn't how it works. People must find it on their own if they truly want it," Jack said.

Andy frowned. But he didn't let his father's response discourage him completely. He knew exactly how to appeal to Jack Sparrow.

"But, dad. Think about it: everyone will know your name. Not just low enforcement," he said.

Jack sat and pondered his son's statement.

"True. But then the whole world's natural order would be ruined. People would continue to reproduce and no one would die," Jack said, extremely pleased with himself that he reasoned it out all by his onesies. "Right?" he asked Dani.

"You are very right," she said. "If everyone was meant to be immortal, we would have been made that way in the first place."

Andy had been willing to try and convince his father. But since his mother had joined the cause, he had to back down.

He had seen each of them in action. Both of his parents were vicious fighters when it came down to it. Afterall, you had to be if you were the pirate lord of the Caribbean Sea.

And resigned himself to the notion that he wasn't going to get rich from the Fountain of Youth. But then a realization hit him.

"If you never die, what will become of you?"

"I suppose we'll just keep moving on," Dani said.

"But Rosemary and I and Jack and Marie...we aren't immortal."

"Actually, you might possibly be immortal. Perhaps," Jack said.

"How so?" Andy asked.

"Your mother was immortal, and so was I, before you were born," Jack answered. "So, two immortals, if I'm doing my arith-...aritha-...math corectly, equals another immortal."

Andy cringed at the idea of his parents like that.

"But Rosemary, Jack and Marie, aren't," he asked.

"We discussed this with them a few days ago. We stored a couple of bottles for just such an occasion. We regret that you don't get a choice. They kept the bottles, though, in case they decide later in life of its something they want to do," Dani said.

"Don't feel bad. I'm glad. I can join the King's navy and be unafraid of dying. I can serve my country!" Andy shouted.

"He must get this sense of British pride from your side. I never was like this," Jack said to Dani with a flourish of his hands.

"I have to go speak with Lord Norrington now," Andy said. "See you all later!" he said, losing all sense of decorum and running from the house.

"Pride of the King's navy," Jack mumbled.

"He'll be a wonderful naval soldier, Jack."

"I thought he'd want to join my crew," Jack said gloomily. "This is depressing. I'm heading to the tavern," Jack said, putting on his hat.

"Perhaps we should plan a trip somewhere. We could sail to Tortuga," Dani suggested.

"You hate Tortuga," Jack said.

"I'd go for you. Besides, you haven't been in ages. Maybe we could get Will and Lizzie to go."

"Ha! Lizzie agreeing to go to Tortuga. That'll be the day," Jack said. "I'm off," he said and exited the house.

Dani hated seeing Jack acting all defeated. Most parents would have been extremely proud to have their son join the navy.

But Jack Sparrow was not most parents. He was a wanted man most of his life. And it was the navy, along with the East India Company, that wanted him. So she understood his dramatic reaction. Dani also knew that Jack was going to have to be understanding of his son. Or else they would lose him forever.

A/N: Please review. I DO like reviews. And I'm sorry about not posting earlier. I was in a wedding yesterday and it's been a very busy week. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack had shown back up at his house that night, more drunk than Danielle had ever seen him, and she'd seen him very, very drunk in the past. So, needless to say, he'd been asleep for ten hours and seemed to be fixing to sleep for at least ten more.

So in her free time, Dani had wandered over to Elizabeth's house and found herself helping her sort through the junk that had accumulated in the Turner attic.

"How did you and Will collect so many things?" Dani asked. She and Jack weren't poor, but they weren't wealthy like Elizabeth's family was. 

"Some of this was my father's," she said, opening a box and finding a powdered wig.

"I see," Dani replied, amused at the sight. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Will and I are thinking of moving to a smaller house. We don't need such a large space for just the two of us, do we?" she answered.

"I understand," Dani said and continued to dig through a box of junk. "Hmm..." she said, pulling something out. "This is very familiar."

It was the key to Davy Jones' chest.

"Will must have kept it," Elizabeth said.

They both stared silently at it for a moment; soaking in all the memories that came with it.

"But why would he want it?" she wondered out loud.

"Probably because he worked so hard to get it," Dani replied. "Can I have it?"

"What? Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I want to wear it," Dani said, looking at the small key in her hand.

"Well, I certainly do't want it, especially in my house. Of course you may have it."

"I was going to take it no matter what you said anyway. It's not yours to give," Dani replied. "I also want it because it'll connect me with you all a little more."

"You're as close as you'll ever be, dear," Elizabeth smiled.

This is what Dani and Elizabeth's relationship had become: Sarcasm. Over the past twenty-odd years the respect that each had for the other had worn away down to thinly veiled insults.

Neither particularly cared for one another in a friend sense, nor a familial sense. They had become mere aquantainces united through a marriage and the unique friendship that their husbands shared.

But also neither cared about it. It worked for them to be that way.

However, Dani secretly believed that if Tia Dalma hadn't intervened and sent them to find her, Lizzie would have never admitted to killing Jack. None of this would have ever happened because Lizzie was as selfish as they come.

Jack was left to die because Lizzie knew if he went with them, they'd all be dead. And she hadn't been the least bit concerned when she kissed Jack and Will saw.

All of this told Dani that she would have kept Jack to herself if the circumstances were different. While Dani couldn't blame her, she certainly was grateful for Tia Dalma's wisdom.

"I promised Jack I'd ask you and Will to come with us to Tortuga," Dani said, changing the subject.

"Tortuga?" she repeated, she HATED Tortuga. "I hate Tortuga."

"I know. So do I. But Jack's upset over Andy joining the navy or 'the enemy' as he refers to it as," Dani explained.

"It's not my first choice, or second for that matter, but I suppose we could do with a bit of sailing. It's been a while," she said.

"Well, if it's going to be such a chore, never mind," Dani said. "But you do owe him."

"For what?" she yelled.

"For killing him," she replied. When in doubt, use guilt.

"But we went and got him."

"That was a joint effort that involved lots of people. You owe him, just yourself. He talks about it all the time," Dani said. When guilt fails, lie.

Lizzie looked horrified.

"Of course Will and I will go. Tell him that," she said.

Dani smiled. "When he wakes up from the drunken stupor he's worked himself into, I'll let him know," Dani said, throwing a little more guilt in.

Her split second plan worked. Soon, Jack would be back to his own self and life could continue as per usual.

In the time Danielle spent lying, er, guilting, er...whatever she was doing to get Lizzie to come along, Jack had woken up and was storming through the house looking for his wife and muttering loudly.

"Danielle Marie Sparrow!?" he screamed.

After searching the whole bloody house he resigned himself to the idea that she wasn't home. He slumped in the kitchen chair.

"Didn't even bother to leave a bloody note. Nothing," he mumbled.

Ten minutes later he heard the door softly open and close, but he continued to pout.

Dani came into the kitchen smiling and humming and definitely not seeing Jack.

"Hello, love," he said.

She jumped a mile.

"Why do you always insist on sneaking up on me?"

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me sitting here all by my onesies," Jack said.

"I have some wonderful news," she said. "Lizzie and Will are coming along to Tortuga with us."

"When did I agree to go to Tortuga?" Jack asked.

"Stop being so bloody difficult, Jack," Dani said.

She was beginning to become very tired of the moody Jack. If she was going to spend all eternity with him, he was going to have to kick this damn mid-life crisis. But if they were going to live forever, did this count as a mid-life crisis?

A smile started to creep across his lips as she yelled.

"And now you stop smiling!" she yelled, smiling too.

"I can't help that you make me smile," Jack replied.

"You are the stupidest man I've ever known."

"And I told that title proudly," he laughed.

Jack stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Tortuga, huh?" Jack asked and kissed her passionately.

A/N: If you haven't seen Pirates 3 yet, get up and drive to your local theater. It's a great movie. I saw it last night.

And please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following morning, after Jack padded around the house stark naked except for his hat, he got dressed and went to find the two that ran the tavern in town.

Jack figured if he told the balding one and the one-eyed man, eventually the whole crew would hear the news.

But what he hadn't figured was that they would be so excited that they were jumping up and down and hugging him tightly. He didn't even know their names and they were clutching him so tightly that the air was forced out of his chest and he was gasping for air and brushing himself off after their weirdness.

He almost turned and ran from the tavern, clearly not wanting to participate with their newly chosen lifestyle. But when they finally realized how Jack was reacting to their excitement, they backed off.

Good ol' what's-his-face agreed to spread the word, so Jack knocked back a few and then was on his way to the lunch Dani was making at home.

Jack smiled as he nearly fell face first onto the tiled kitchen floor. He caught himself last second and chuckled as Dani, Elizabeth and Will looked on in horror and amazement.

"Are you all right?" Dani asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, fine," he slurred.

"You've been drinking," Elizabeth said.

"No, love. 'Course not."

"It wasn't a question," she replied.

"Well, me mates down at the tavern, yoiu know, the one who's always bare chested and the one missing an eye, they both wanted me to have a celebratorial drink. That's two right off. Then Gibbs came in and said I had to buy him a drink, so I did."

"Jack, it's not even lunchtime yet," Will said.

"Your point being?" he asked as he smiled drunkly and took a seat.

It was then that he noticed the item hanging on a chain around Dani's neck.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"From Elizabeth. We found it in her attic," Dani answered.

"I completely forgot to ask you, Will," Elizabeth started. "Why did you keep it?"

"I realized I had it when we returned home, I just never bothered to get rid of it," Will answered.

Jack stood and reached for it. That's when everything went dark.

When the light hit their eyes, everyone was very confused. The one thing they knew was that they were no longer in the Sparrow kitchen.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Jack shouted.

They stood amongst a crowded street in a bustling little town. It looked like any other port Jack had stopped in. Until he turned around and saw some familiar black sails in the distance from the dock.

Jack immediately ran for the dock.

"It's my ship!" he shouted as he ran.

Jack was really creating a scene and both Dani and Elizabeth tried to hide their faces in embarassment. But no one seemed to notice his yelling. In fact, the crowd appeared to be watching someone else.

Another, younger, Jack Sparrow was swaggering out of one tavern into another with a lady on each arm. 

Even the Jack they showed up with, stopped and was staring at himself. 

"Now I am really confused," Will said.

Suddenly Jack's face brightened as the situation actually dawned on him.

"I know where we are. I remember this," Jack said, walking back up to his group, while continuing to watch himself.

"Where the hell are we?" Dani asked.

"Let's go into the tavern and see if we can't refresh your memory," Jack said, taking her arm.

They started walking towards the tavern that the other Jack had just entered. 

"I wonder why no one can see us," Elizabeth whispered as she and Will walked behind Danielle and Jack.

"I don't know," Will answered and held the door open for his wife.

Inside, it was a typical tavern. It was nothing like the Faithful Bride in Tortuga, but then again, no tavern was quite like it.

There were barmaids in low-cut dresses and many, many drunk patrons of all sizes, ages, and genders.

The younger version of Jack was sitting in a back table, feet up, with a lady on either side. 

Dani rolled her eyes at the smile on her husband's face.

"Was this...?" she started and stopped when she saw herself marching across the bar floor.

She was dressed as a barmaid herself, but had a glint in her eye that suggested that wasn't she was really here for.

The younger version of Dani had conversed with another barmaid and was handed a tray full of drinks.

She sexily sauntered over to a table and was flirtatiously setting the drinks down, smiling at the disgusting man before her. The man at the table reached out and grabbed her back end and she took the bottle she was holding to smash it over his head. It was then that the fight broke out.

The man tried to defend himself against her but she elbowed him in the nose. The man stumbled back, shouting a few select curse words and holding his now broken nose.

She thought she was out of danger until the man who'd been sitting with the other stood and grabbed her around her waist.

That's when the four of them noticed the younger Jack stand and leave the two ladies at this table. They pouted and retreated out a back door, clearly upset that he'd chosen another woman over them.

The younger Jack had fought his way into the riot that had begun as a result of the barmaid. He thought rescuing a damsel in distress would earn him her favor, maybe even twice, that night. 

When he got close enough to help her, though, she did something totally unexpected. She grabbed his sword from his sheath and began to fight her own way out of the tavern, never sending a glance in Jack's direction. 

Fortunately for Jack, he was more than able to fight his way out without a sword. 

The group of four had retreated out the door when Dani left and to no one's surprise, Jack followed her angrily.

"Miss, I demand my sword back!" he shouted at her back.

Dani stopped and turned to look at the man who was shouting at her. She cocked her head to one side and smiled slyly.

In one quick move, she'd tossed the cutlass back at him. It landed point first, barely an inch from his big toe.

"That was incredibly stupid to join a fight that you had no part in," she said.

"Wait," he called as she continued moving forward. "You started that? Why would you do something like that, being such the pretty lady you are?"

Dani and Elizabeth laughed at how ridiculous his line was.

"Quiet you," Jack hissed at them.

"I needed something," she said, walking backwards and waving a piece of parchment at him.

His eyes brightened at the sight of a map, because maps meant adventure. And more so than that, it meant treasure.

He ran to catch up with her and put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Love, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I suppose you remember this now?" Jack asked.

"Of course," she smiled back.

"I don't get it," Elizabeth said. "What just happened?"

"That was the first time Dani and I met. Shall we follow them?" Jack said, pointing to the Black Pearl. "I could do with another trip on the Pearl."

They nodded and continued to watch the other Jack steer Dani towards the Black Pearl.

It was then that they all saw a much younger looking Barbossa and Bootstrap Bill, waiting on the dock for Jack.

"Oi, lads. We have a guest coming aboard. Her name is...er...what's your name, love?"

"Danielle," she said.

"Dani. Her name is Dani. Welcome her aboard and treat her as well as you'd treat...treat her better than anyone. She is a personal guest of mine. This here is my first mate, Hector Barbossa and this one here blushing is Bootstrap Bill. I hope you didn't do that on your wedding night, Bootstrap," Jack said.

Bootstrap's face turned a darker shade of red.

Elizabeth looked from her husband to the younger version of his father. There were so many similarities. The resemblance was really uncanny.

"How long ago was this?" Will asked.

"Oh, it was a couple months before I was viciously mutinied upon by that fool over there, so you can do the math," Jack said.

"Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea," Barbossa said to him.

"Well, I do and it's my ship, so aboard she goes," Jack smiled.

Jack began to walk her aboard and were followed immediately by Bootstrap. Only Barbossa was still standing on the dock with the four of them. And he was mumbling to himself.

"I hate him," Jack said before helping the real Dani aboard the Pearl.

"This is an interesting situation," Dani said. "I wonder what's going on?"

Jack decided to grab for the key once more, thinking he may have caught onto something.

And he was sort of right. 

Everything went black again. 

But when the light hit for the second time, they were still mysteriously on the Black Pearl.

And this time, no one looked nearly as friendly as they had only seconds before.

A/N: Please review. I know people are reading this. Please, please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The crewmembers that had previously been welcoming Dani onboard were now guarding the door from the outside.

Jack manuevered around his ex-crewmates who were guarding the outside of the door. Dani hesitated, knowing what she would find while Lizzie and Will scrambled to follow Jack.

Dani only spent one more second debating where she wanted to be. She decided she'd rather be in her husband's arms than watching from outside.

She entered the room in time to see Jack wrapping a sheet around his waist as he stood to confront an armed Barbossa.

The room was exactly as she remembered. And she certainly remembered every minute detail of the whole blasted day. She closed her eyes and could feel the exact emotions she felt and remembered exactly what she'd thought as she'd woken up with a gun to her forehead.

"Barbossa! What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked, pushing down the gun and ignoring that he was unarmed.

Dani was rushing to pull on one of Jack's shirts so none of the disgusting crewmembers could get a good view of anything. She especially disliked Barbossa.

The older Dani knew exactly what the younger Dani was thinking at that precise moment. She was trying to decide if she could shoot Barbossa and get away with it.

It was then that the other crewmembers rushed into the room.

"Is this the...?" Elizabeth started.

"Shhh!" The other three shouted.

Elizabeth looked slightly put-out, but recovered quickly to watch the goings-on.

"We are, unregrettably, taking over the Black Pearl," Barbossa explained.

"That's all he did?" Elizabeth asked. "And he took over your ship? He's not exactly threatening..."

And she was once again cut off. This time it was because all the cutlasses in the room were pointed in Jack and Dani's direction.

"Come on, we're going out the door onto the main deck," Barbossa said.

"Jack?" Dani said from the bed.

"You're coming, too, lass," Barbossa shouted. "Come on, shift it!"

"I'll figure something out. No worries, love," Jack said.

Elizabeth opened her mouth yet again to say something, but Will gave her a warning glance that shut her up immediately.

Jack and Dani followed themselves out onto the main deck, squeezing between the vicious looking crew.

"Leave Dani alone," Jack said, looking Barbossa in the eyes.

"Unfortunately, Jack, we can't do that. You," Barbossa said, pointing to Jack, "will walk the plank. See that island out there? That's your new home. Consider yourself marooned. And you, Danielle, are going to stay here with me," he smiled broadly.

Dani looked like she was going to be sick.

"Please, let me go with Jack," she begged.

"No, love. I hate to say it, but you'll probably have a better chance if you stay aboard the Pearl," Jack said.

He kissed her forehead in an effort to soothe her, but it didn't work.

Jack was handed his effects, including his pistol, and forced to the edge of the ship, while Dani was pushed to the mast and shackled.

She was screaming the whole time. She couldn't understand why he wasn't fighting. 

But the older Dani had followed Jack and Barbossa to the plank. The older Jack got a panicked look on his face when he realized where she ended up.

"Dani!" he called and tried to rush over to her, but someone's cutlass was in his way.

And there was a good reason that he didn't want her to hear what was being said. He was begging for her life. 

"Barbossa, do whatever you feel necessary, but please, don't do anything to Dani. I couldn't...I can't...I won't...Do not hurt her," Jack whispered to Barbossa.

"Such sentiment, Jack. It does nothing for you. Any last words?" he asked.

"Dani!" he shouted. "Everything is going to be all right!"

He was then pushed, hard, off the end of the plank.

The older and younger versions of Dani were screaming and crying.

The older Jack immediately maneuvered around to get to his wife. He held her tightly. As tightly as he could. This was over and done with. There was no need to get so worked up all over again.

But Dani was already worked up all over again. She couldn't help it. It was just how she was going to handle this.

There wasn't a whole lot of time to ponder that notion, though. Their location was about to change once again.

A/N: Please, please review. Or else I'm killing off everyone in an alien attack. Damn it, I gave my ending away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This whole thing is starting to make me feel sick," Jack said, holding his head.

"You can saild, but this..." Will motioned around, "makes you sick?"

"Did you say something, whelp?" Jack asked.

"Oh, not that again," Elizabeth sighed.

"This whole thing is pathetic," Dani said, trying to clean herself up.

"Where are we now?" Jack asked.

"I recognize this. I've definitely seen this before," Elizabeth said.

"My ship!" Jack shouted and ran to the railing.

"We're on the Interceptor!" she shouted.

"Look! A boy! In the water!" a much younger girl shouted.

"It's me!" Elizabeth screamed.

"And me," Will said.

He was slightly put off at how pathetic he looked down in the water.

The naval officials, including a Captain James Norrington, rushed to the edge and they all proceeded to pull him aboard.

Dani smiled. Will started off a good-looking kid. Of course, she knew that as soon as Elizabeth needed a dress made; she was always talking about him and pointed him out one day through the window.

The younger version of Will was very unconscious. Probably from the shock of the cold water, if not from shock in general.

"Elizabeth," the governor said. "He is in your care. He is your charge now."

The governor walked away and Elizabeth spotted something around the boy's neck. A gold coin of some kind. 

Will began to stir.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann," the much younger Elizabeth said.

"Will Turner," he said and promptly fell back into unconsciousness. 

Elizabeth bent down to study the medallion and yanked it away from his neck as James Norrington approached.

"How is he?" James Norrington asked.

She quickly hid the medallion and faced James.

"His name is William Turner," She replied.

"When he wakes once more, get someone and we'll see he gets anything he needs," James said.

"I can't believe you actually stole that," Will said.

"If you were found to be a pirate, you'd have been shackled and put in the Port Royal prison upon arrival," Elizabeth said.

"They did it to me," Jack added. "This is boring. At least the mutiny was lively."

"I'm sorry that pirates only played a part in my life after I came from England," Elizabeth said.

"You should be," Jack replied.

Jack then yawned. This was utterly pointless to him.

However, Dani and Elizabeth were giggling to themselves and poor Will looked as embarassed as ever.

"Sorry, mate," Jack said and slapped Will on the back.

Something in athta action made their location change again.

Suddenly, they were in Elizabeth's old bedroom, listening to a converstation between here and her father.

She was behind a screen, gasping for air.

"It's the newest fashion from London," the governor said. 

"Well, maybe in London they've learned not to breathe," She said, coming out from behind the screen.

Dani gasped. "I made that dress!" she shouted.

"And you look lovely in it," the governor said.

"Governor Swann, you have a visitor," someone behind the group said.

"Be ready in five minutes. And please, remember to be polite if James Norrington does decide to propose today," the governor said and exited the room.

"I might be over stepping my bounds, but that Will Turner is also a good match for you," Elizabeth's maid said.

Both of the Elizabeth's in front of them blushed.

When Elizabeth finally exited her room, the four followed her.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Miss Swann," Will bowed.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she said.

"At least once more, Miss Swann," Will answered.

Jack laughed.

Dani, in turn, smacked him hard in the stomach.

"This is just so meaningless," Jack said. "We could be watching my escape from that island."

"You were rescued by rum runners!" Elizabeth shouted.

"What?" Will asked.

"There were never any sea turtles. Some of Jack's stories realy are just that."

They watched at Elizabeth was ushered into a carriage and they followed on foot to the dock.

Jack began to fidget once more.

"Stop it," Dani said.

"I'm sorry, love, all these guards make me itchy," he said.

The four of them watched James Norrington pull young Lizzie aside and began to speak.

Will sidled up along side so he could hear the information being told to his wife.

"He seriously said you were what he was missing? A good woman?" Will asked.

And as he was turned around watching his real wife and waiting for a response, Dani gasped and ran for the ledge.

"You fell?" Dani screamed as they all heard the splash.

There was a split second interval and a second splash occured.

"Jack jumped in to save me," Elizabeth said. "Then he used me as a bargaining chip."

"I needed my effects," Jack said.

They watched as Jack resurfaced with Elizabeth. They were trying to get her to wake up. But she wasn't breathing.

Jack somehow got hold of a knife and proceeded to slice off her corset.

"You were the bloody fool that cut up my work?" Dani shouted.

"All in the best interest of dear Lizzie, savvy?" Jack smiled.

He leaned in to kiss his wife on the cheek, but their location changed once more.

A/N: Please review. 

And did anyone notice that my stories have some similarities to AWE? Fountain of Youth, discussion on pirates being awful nickname givers, etc? 


End file.
